Golden Crimson Eyes
by Universal Sweetheart
Summary: Cross has a lot of surprises heading his way, and one of them which will change his life forever. With everything turning into chaos sadly, Allen and Cross will have to be working together with a person who is extremely not of the norm, her name...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys i decided to start a next D Gray Man fan fic so please tell me what you think

Please review and hope you like

This one is more about Cross and Allen so I really hope it grabs you attention

REVIEW^^

* * *

Chapter 1

The young beginning of a lost ending

Cross came in through the huge doors of Dark Order looked around, After slipping cross everyone and the cafeteria, since he came in through the back door not allowing anyone to see him, he turned down the main hall and started on the staircase.

He was just returning from America and now he was back in Europe. Returning back home after the exhausting mission he had to complete, well, was completed( 2 years ago),he was feeling awful, terrible, devastated, bad, sick, nauseous, exasperated, well not from his mission, but the simple fact that he was back home in the place he never wanted to return to, Dark Order, aka, nightmare. That's what he saw this place as, even though he was a leading commissioner.

Of course, looking for your apprentice you haven't seen in almost 3 years who you left from he was 12 who you adopted growing him from he was a child would be the first thing to do, but it wasn't. Practically it came after, girls, liquors, money, friends, places, torturing others, life, existence and well you get the point, practically it was the last thing on the list, or maybe, it wasn't even there.

It was the first time he'd be back in the order, but at the moment as he passed exorcists and founders along with workers in the dark order, he was more likely expecting a

"Where have you been?"

Or a

"We're so glad you're here"

Or even a

"We've missed you so much your like family"

He reconsidered, maybe not the last one, first of all,

He didn't like the dark order although he was one of the five great marshals

Secondly

He didn't like the idea of Dark Order even though he played a major role as a marshal

Thirdly

He wasn't familiar with the people in the place! (Even though he was a Marshal)

Fourthly

He didn't even speak to them! Although he was a marshal

Fifthly

He didn't know anyone including his personal founders, who respected him greatly since he was a marshal

Sixthly

He couldn't even find his room in the place he'd been granted the title Marshal for years in

Instead, he received stares, _weird_ ones; he didn't feel rejected, just awkward.

Cross firstly knew he had to make his way to Komui who had to know he was home.

He pushed open the doors of the science department and walked up to Komui who was talking over the phone with chief Bak.

Komui looked up from his heaven's height stack of papers to see Cross walking up to him

"Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Komui was so shocked he fell back ways in the chair, still holding the phone in his hand. He came up slowly and gazed at Cross who was sitting comfortably on his desk gazing at a crazily blushing girl who stood in the corner of the room.

"Cr-cross"

"Hmm" Cross answered looking over his shoulder at Komui who was fixing his glasses

"You-your back"

"Yes, yes I am, listen can you tell me where my room is, and at the same time, send something, _Pleasurable,_ up there for me.

Komui cleared his throat.

"Ex-excuse me?"

"Where's my room" he said irritated

"The 72nd floor, you can't miss it your name's there along with everything that's untouched, **since two years ago**"

Cross sighed and got up.

He walked out the room leaving the shouting Komui saying something about getting back here and coming up his room.

Of course cross did the right reaction…

Ignore.

Cross was ascending a couple stairs when he looked up to see the half opened mouthed Allen pointing reluctantly at him, frozen in his steps, as he looked at Cross in disbelief.

"Ma-master"

Allen could hardly believe it, was it imagination? No, fantasy? No, Cross only played major negative roles in his nightmares and defeated roles in his fantasies, but even so, his master was now looking at him, and he was finally seeing his master after a long time.

What was he to say first, what he to do was; it was harder than he thought.

Cross stepped pass him. He looked around a couple times

"Oh, wrong floor, must be further up"

Allen went stark white.

_He ignored me just like that._

A wicked smirk danced across his face and the standing Lavi who was beside him glanced at the boy who now had two bull horns growing out of his head.

He silently laughed as he walked downstairs; almost like a mad man as he mumbled to himself.

"A-Allen?" Lavi said keeping a good distance between them as he held out his hand reaching for his friend that was beginning to take the living carnation of the devil.

Cross didn't mind looking back, he simply continued going upstairs.

He pushed open the room door hoping to find his room painted in dust and accessorized with spider webs, but luckily, it was tidy and neatly kept.

_Must have been one of my obsessed one –sided lovers who works here._

He sat down in front of his table decorated with wine and, well, more wine.

Everything was set, now that he had return, he would leave for a week, come back, after and collect a long term job. Yep, everything was set.

He sighed in his temporary comfort. He took off his hat and gazed around the room. He did know this place almost longer than anyone here; he was a scientist, and then a regular exorcist and now, one of the great five Marshals

There was a knock on the door and Komui was standing at the opened door when Cross looked around.

"In such worthiness you dare to enter" his eyebrow twitched as he finished his 4th bottle

Komui sighed.

"Cross- san" He dashed from the ground and went midair soaring to Cross who merely raised the empty glass and poor Komui headed face flat in it. He landed on the ground and looked up to Cross.

"Meanie" he hissed like a snake and backed back up to the door.

"Hmph, I have someone I want you to meet"

"Someone?"

"Yes she's been waiting for you for almost 6 months now"

"She?"

Cross got up and walked over to Komui a few steps away.

"I didn't know you'd find something for me already"

"Eh"

"I'm a grown man so I'll rather her around my age, as a matter of fact it doesn't really-"

A disgusted look flashed across Komui's face and he looked at Cross through his cascaded eyes," She's 10 years younger than you"

A short blood red hair girl walked in from behind Komui. She had on an exorcist dress and she looked roughly around 12 or 13. She had rich beautiful long red hair. Her bangs were ridiculously long that her eyes were nowhere to be seen on her face. Only her slender nose and neatly curved lips, the bottom one, bloody red, was the only thing you could see on her face. She looked at Cross from her long wavy bangs, obviously he couldn't see her eyes but she had a truly clear view of him through the red curtains covering her never yet seen eyes.

"Th-This is Mariana Cross"

"…", he raised out his hand to greet the young miss

"Your daughter"

Was it in the moment or just their imagination, but they could have sworn they saw a snow blizzard pass by Cross leaving him frozen and iced, completely motionless.

Cross looked at her, was she his daughter? They…did look alike, they stood the same way, both had the same bone structure and to hell how could you not notice the rich red hair.

"Ariana" she said

"Eh"

"Ariana" she repeated.

"They said you knew her, an exorcist from Italy"

He had a slight flashback; this was a person who was forever imprinted in his memory, even on the day he should die. She had short red hair, an Italian who was a very wealthy countess. She had long dazzling bangs that only gave sight to her grey sparkling left eye. She was true elegance, a great exorcist, a well-rounded woman, exceptionally and ridiculously beautiful, one of the few out of the many women he had actually fell in love with and the only…he made love to. And maybe, this was where _that _came from.

He turned away from the girl who had a nonchalant emotionless face as she stared at him.

Ariana, stole his heart, she saw right through him, she saw right **into **him. Although at first it was a one-sided love, in the end, at the kiss of night, the spent the Christmas night together in an inn away from her family that she had lied and escaped to offer herself to the first man she's ever loved.

He smiled.

Although most likely almost 15 years ago, when he was just at the peak of his young love, he had given it away to a woman 2 years older than him, he was in love, what was he to do, he was….in love. She was, everything, rich laughter, great intelligence, very intellectual and also a scientist, but even so, there were personal things he admired in her, like the way she spoke to him, so gentle and kind, she always treated him so precious, as if she touched him, he would break. But no, it wasn't that she was scared of being too close to him, it was the loving fact that she saw him as her most prized possession and her precious treasure. But it had been so long since he'd seen her and so many women who fell between those gaps and although he never slept with any other, he kept his first as his only wanted. All those women he dated, he was searching for another, _another Ariana, a better one, one that won't slip away._

"So why are you here, your only a child" he asked turning back around to her, she was the splitting image of _her_, and him

"… I'm fifteen and I was sent here from her instructions"

"Then return to her"… _and I'll come with you,_ he wanted to add

"That's impossible, **she died fifteen years ago**"

The glass fell from his grasp, his entire hand shaking

"b- But your 15"

"During child labor, she wrote a letter before she gave birth about you"

There was a pull of silence. The wind blew in gently through the curtains, the light from the window dazzled on the three in the room.

"Leave"

They weren't planning on objecting, Mariana was the first to turn around and head out, but she did this after she walked over to him and rested a note on his table.

"This is the letter she left"

Komui followed shortly behind her closing the door behind them.

The words slowly sank into him, almost penetrating in his heart

Ariana is dead.

He took up the letter and slowly pulled it out the envelope. More than likely, whatever was in here would reveal what she had to say to him, and what she wanted to the day he left her.

_The day he left her._

When she woke up in the morning, Cross was long gone and left her in the bed, naked and exhausted and tired. he knew that when he was boarding the train, that he caught a glimpse of her, running towards the train, but it already had started moving off, and she, was just too late.

He blinked away the tears that threatened to come, but there was no way he was planning to cry for her. He was a man. He was what he was now.

Mariana walked down the hall where his room was and stopped halfway as Komui walked ahead. He turned around and stared at her. He head was down and she seemed as if she was crying.

"It's him"

"Huh"

"I know he's my father, there's no doubt in it"

Komui decided to leave her for the moment, she needed some time to think, and she needed time alone.

Marian started the letter.

_Dear Marian,_

_I don't know where to start, but maybe the morning I woke up without you next to me, would be the exact place to begin…_

It was as if she was in his mind reading it, pictures of her started to flash by, memories, her laughter, her lips, her skin,_ that night._

_As I stood wondering where you were, I figured out that you must have left being aware of what happened that night, I was furious, yet at the same time, my entire body yearned for you, what you did, I've never felt like before, and who you are, I knew I'd never find again. We both knew that what we wanted was impossible, and so… I didn't give up, I waited and waited and continued to wait for the day you'd be in my arms again, after 3 months I realized that I was carrying your child, and since then, worried until when I was close to my due date, I realized, I had been so stressed I started to develop cardiac problems. I didn't care about the fact that I wanted medicine for my heart, I knew deep inside…my medicine, was you…I loved you, always and will keep on loving you. It's a girl; her name will be Mariana, from both our names, because just like you, she loves when I sing to her, she always dances inside me, I wouldn't know much about her since she isn't born yet, but I do know, that she is extremely and unbelievable special. The doctors said, I might die in child labor, I will be robbed of my life due to Mother Nature, and so, I should prepare for the worst, "I must repent, visit the church and kneel at the Cross". But the truth is, 2 crosses had already stolen my life from the begin, taking my breath away and everything within me, Marian Cross and the descendant and successor and holder of our love, Mariana Cross, our coming daughter, our love._

And so, even being who he was now, even the man he was, those tears, passed freely through his eyes and dazzled on his cheeks

_Our….daughter._

_My family is aware that I am pregnant and so, without a father, they have locked me away in this tower where I'm visited daily for my medical checkups by a personal doctor. My father has no interest in the child, and so he despises both me and my daughter, but now, I had decided to continue traveling, I decided to change my name and also the way I look, a well-known exorcist and countess of my kind would easily be recognized anywhere I went. When father realized my frequent absence at the tower, he then made sure I didn't leave and so I am surrounded by these for walls. I write in my diary every day, and every day, I mark down the days I've been here on the walls, it's awful, to be trapped in a place like this. I hope I'll see you soon so that we'll get to meet again, and when we do, that you'll see your beautiful daughter._

Marian's room door opened and he leaned against the door pane.

Ariana looked over her shoulder, her bangs still covering her eyes.

"When I look at you…I see her"

Although he didn't see them, her eyes widened and she froze in shock.

She walked up to him, inches away from the man who was almost twice her height.

"What… did she look like?"

_Of course, she never saw her, and maybe not even a picture._

"She had short soft red hair, sparkling grey eyes , soft red lips, a woman at specialty and very, very, beautiful" He used his thumb to wipe away the tear that ran down her cheeks.

"But, I look just like you"

"No, you look just like us" he corrected

"…Daddy…"

He froze, _why am I so frightened, I am her father so, but-_

"I always wanted to call someone that"

_Phew, for a second there I thought she actually meant it._

_Now that he realized he had a daughter, that meant he had a responsibility, This was important, she was important, she, to him, was like a recarnated Ariana_

"You missed out on one thing though"

"Eh"

_She completely ruined the moment._

"The eyes"

"They aren't grey?"

She shook her head.

"Then they must be green just like mine's"

"No…they aren't"

"Then what color are they?"

He brushed his hand from her cheek and up to her forehead pulling the bang away.

She stood there…looking at him

"Your eyes…."

"Are golden" she finished

"This is Crimson" she continued,

"My innocence"

* * *

So yea here's the thing, I really think its a nice story and i really think i should continue but note, I HAVE NO INTENTION OF CONTINUING A FAN FIC THAT NO ON READS SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! if you like it please review so i'll know if i should continue.

The thing is, Marian met a woman when he was really young who he fell in love with and made love to, but there love was forbidden and after realizing the mistake he made by sleeping with her he immediately left. Sadly it turned out that Ariana, who was like too years older than him and very mature also an awesome exorcist well known for her status too as a marshal, she found out about her pregnancy and her family saw her as a disgrace and locked her away. Countless times she escaped but after her dad found out she was locked up for good.

IF YOU GO ON, WHICH MEANS REVIEWING SO I CAN WRITE MORE,-_-

you'll find out why Mariana has an innocence and also, what truly happened to Ariana.

I really want reviews so please don't just read and leave please review, good or bad ( mostly good) PLEASEEE

Thank you for reading

Universal Sweetheart^^


	2. They call it genes

**Hey Guys, here's Chapter 2 it is really short, I'm so sorry .' Please don't leave bad reviews because its short.**

**Don't forget to review please and thank you**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Universal Sweetheart ^^**

* * *

Chapter 2

They call it genes

"Crimson?" Cross asked as he looked in her golden eyes. They were beautiful, gleaming in the light, but at this distance he felt as if he was being lured in.

"Yes" She said moving his hand allowing the long bangs to fall back into place.

"W-well how about we go inside.

He stood back up and gestured to his room.

Marianna sat on the couch opposite of Cross who was sitting on the chair.

"Before we move on to that" he said looking at the girl who sat in front of him looking at him while dashing glances around the room

Silence.

He was waiting for her to completely give him her attention. Finally she looked around back at him.

"How about you tell me about yourself"

"Eh"

"You are my daughter, I at least need to know something about you, for all we know we might have something in a common."

Mariana read the atmosphere; both she and her father were sitting with cross legs. Yep, they pretty much already did have something in common. She couldn't avoid it, but she had to state the obvious, there was no way he couldn't be her father.

Growing up in the tower and having maidens look after her. They would say stories about her mother's lover and how wickedly handsome he was.

_I guess the stories are true._

He was dangerously handsome, and the hair, was just, something you'd want to pull your hand through it. He was so tempting.

Marianna gave an inward scream, what was she doing? What was she thinking? Admiring her dad.

She took the nearby pillow and slammed her face in it a couple times.

"H-hey, are you ok" Cross asked at the girl who seemed to be having an inward battle

She looked up from the pillow and dragged her fingers through the ruffled bang to straighten it

She cleared her throat.

"Well…"

She continued, "If you're looking for a girly behavior you can forget it"

"I saw that coming" He said taking the just lit cigarette out his mouth

"Well, there's nothing else" She added

She folded her arms

"Oh really"

"Yes"

"Hmmm"

He began rubbing his chin while he stared at her inventively

"What?"

_Ha! You just met me there's no way you could know anything I like even if you tried guessing!_

"Do you like strawberries?"

"Yes" she said nervously

_How does he know, must be lucky guess, yea...just a guess_

"Do you like cupcakes?"

"Y-Yes"

_Well...sometime lucky guesses happen twice_

"How about small animals"

"y-yes"

_So lucky guesses happen a good amount of times in a row_

"Do you like Komura, noodles, the outside world, roses, especially red ones, the rain and Blue although red fits you perfectly instead"

"Y-yes"

_Oh fuck it; someone can't hit the jackpot so many times!_

"I see"

"Why did you ask me that?" She asked inquisitively

_He had a hidden paper with all the things I love, I bet it, it's there, I know it is!_

"It, turns out, those were the things your mother liked"

_Oh… I see_

Marianna looked down in her lap;_ so I'm just like my mother. _A smile dashed across her face.

"Do you love torturing people, hurting their feelings, especially weak ones and enjoy leaving people in debt."

"Y-yes, but recently I started learning to give back the money I've borrowed"

"Tsk"

"W-was mother like that too?"

"No, those are the things I'm like"

_Totally ruined the moment, but a sigh of relief, wouldn't want to destroy my reputation of mom._

* * *

Komui was heading down the stairs when he saw Allen running up and grabbed his wrist.

"A-Allen"

"Take me to my master"

"No… He's probably making up with Marianna now"

Allen had no other option

"Pl-Please"

The background behind Allen completely changed. Roses and a wall of pink fell behind Allen who had sparkles glowing in his eyes. A gently breeze blew lifting his hair and his voice echoed in the back of Komui's head

"S-Sure! So pure!" Komui said clasping his hands together with puppy eyes

* * *

"Well" he cleared his throat

"How old are you"

"15" Her eyebrow twitched

_Mom died during child birth which was fifteen years ago_

Cross sighed and walked over to the table crowded with wine and poured a glass and turned it to his head

"I am your responsibility"

"Eh" He spat out the wine.

"This is a good glass, to drink wine out of. That's what red wine glasses are made for" he said sheepishly, ignoring her sentence.

"That means you'll be taking care of me now" she added insistently

_Forget the wine glass;_ He turned the bottle to his head.

Mariana smiled.

He rested the empty bottle on the table.

"About that innocence of yours"

"You mean Crimson"

"Yes, how does it work?"

"well-"

Allen busted through the door.

"I don't care I'm going to approach him" Behind Allen, well, pulling Allen's foot, was Komui

"No Allen! Wait"

"I am going" He said struggling

"Still interested" Mariana said ignoring the two

"If you may" He said playing along with the 'ignoring the to at the door' act

"As you please"

She looked over to the two, they were fighting and quarreling creating a ruckus at the door

"Allen, Komui"

Both turned around from their argument.

She stood up and pulled her bang aside.

"Acknowledge me"

At first, Cross was sure he was going to laugh, but what happened next left him wide eyed and shocked.

"As you please, my master" they both said in unison

They knelt in front her in a royal bow.

"Is that your innocence?"

"Part of it, you guys, _release"_

"Part of it?"

"Hey what just happened" Allen said looking around

"I think Mariana just used her innocence"

"Gahhhhhh! What did she do this time?"

An evil smirk dashed across her face

"And…one of them"

"one of them?" he asked

"Oh, I forgot" she said

"I possess…two innocence"

"Are…you bluffing"

"No, and it's ok Allen-Kun, I did nothing to harm you"

Allen gave a sigh of relief

"Wait, what you meant by part of it"

"It doesn't only controls the mind, but also allows me to read people's memories and thoughts"

"Ehhh"he said surprise leaning over her in disbelief

"Wait, did you just call him 'Allen-Kun'?"

"Huh huh"

**"Allen..."**

Allen turned to his master to see a dark aura erupting from him., Cross figure looked way much larger and looked almost as if the horns of the devil was growing out of his head.

"Exactly what have you been doing with my daughter here?"

Allen went stark white

"Mariana" He said in a soft tone

"Yes father" Mariana answered resembling the tone of a six year old.

"I do not want you to be friends with such low life, bottom feeding, worthless being, human disappointment, ranked lower than a demon, worthless excuse for a human being.

"Ok papa"

And just like that the two left the room in and pink flowers background with happy smiles

"Wow. Well at least their getting along" Komui said

"Right Allen"

"…"

"Allen?"

Komui turned to Allen who was kneeling on the ground draw dropped and drained of his entire color

"A-Allen"

* * *

**So tell me what you think of it and review, please do**


	3. The Master the student and the dog

**Hola**

**Chapter three is up, please excuse all grammatical errors and plz enjoy and don't forget to review**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The master the student and the dog**

If you really are my daughter, then through our genes, you must perfect this"

"Don't be crazy, this is one of my specials"

"Oh really, well, I've perfected this for years"

"Even though I'm young, it doesn't take long for a baby to learn to cry they say, so, let me surprise you"

This_ is ridiculous,_ Allen thought.

There were people around them sweating in anxiety, the tension in the air was nothing but rising, minds were racing, sweat was falling, and fingernails were being eaten all for this event.

"Are you ready?"

"I won't hold back"

"That's my line"

"Wow, and I thought you would be slow on this"

Cross gritted his teeth.

Mariana smiled

Allen's eyebrow twitched

_They are going to confirm the DNA_

_With_

_GAMBLING_

Marian threw down a king followed by a clubs ten

"The game has already started and I'm 7 steps ahead with 14 points, Teehee"

"Ahh, I see but don't be fooled"

Mariana threw down a spade six and a Clubs A

"This-This is unbelievable" a man said fixing his glasses, "It's a tie, the great gambler Marian Cross versus his daughter"

Allen's jaw dropped, "That's not even 14, that's negative 14 which means that's 500 bucks each"

"Their losing against each other" He shouted pointing at the two (2) reluctantly.

Marianna turned around.

"A-Allen-Kun, can you pay it for me, p-pl-please"

The background behind her changed into a sexy pink. She stared at him pleadingly as she said this. Her visible golden eyes sparkling, her hair glittering as it fell in with the background, the left shoulder of the Kimono fell down giving an apt view of her chest exposing the clear smooth skin, giving a slight view of her breast as her voice change into a sexy seducive tone.

Allen clutched his nose as the blood oozed through his fingers as he backed away from them landing in the wall.

"Allen!"

He turned around to look at his master.

Now his master was going to do it too, but wouldn't that look-

"Pay my debt, the same as always"

And with that he turned around.

Just like that.

Right there.

He said it.

Just like that.

Allen broke into glass pieces and stepped out the room.

_I'll kill him, I swear, I'll kill him. His feets wobbled as he walked down the hallway._

_**Later on**  
_

"Isn't it weird" Lenalee asked as she sat around the table with Krory, Lavi who was walking up to them with the still-suffering-after-effects Allen.

"Oi, what are you taking about" He said sitting down

"Well, Cross just found out that Marianna was his daughter and well…he seems like he's attached to her already"

"Well maybe it's because he had a close relationship with her mother"

….

They paused. A little silence filled the gap

"Doubt it"

"That would never happened"

"Impossible"

Yea maybe that was true since every girl was his one night stand, lolz

Just then Cross and Mariana walked pass the door of the cafeteria as a scene of flowers followed behind them in rose pink and a little sparkle sparkle.

They turned to watch and Lenalee was the first to speak from the puppy eyes group ( except Allen would was still going through his after effects mode, his master who left for so long, finally came back and he asked him…to pay his debt.)

"But…they do look cute together" Lenalee said with hands clasped

"She's like the devils daughter" Allen said in soliloquy a dark aura around him with two horns sticking out his head.

The other three looked at their friend who was possessed by his past.

"A-Allen" Lavi called out to his friend who was too far in insanity

"Cross had an effect on him, and so did Mariana"

"Eh"

"Remember when she just came"

* * *

"Allen-kun" Lenalee shouted pulling Marianna behind her.

She opened his room door to find Allen doing some pushups, he sat up and looked at Mariana and then at Lenalee.

"Can you guess who this is?"

"Aumm" He started to guess,

"She kinda looks like…well…no…anou, she doesn't look evil so that doesn't mean she's-"

A devilish grin flashed across Marianna's face. It was almost like Alucard's from Hellsing, Oga's from bezzlebub or Kenpachi's from bleach (when he goes into demon mode to fight)

Allen shrieked and like a crab squirted to the wall his body making close contact with the concrete almost as if there was an intention to become one with the wall

"Gahhhh, master turned into a girl!"

_He's so dense._

"So your Allen…my father's pet"

"P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-PET" he was somewhat offended and heavily disgusted.

She walked over to him.

"I'm nobody's pet!"

He heard a click.

"What the-"

He looked around his neck to see a metal collar attached with the leach in Marianna's hand

"Let's go el pero"

(Allen: el pero translated to English)

"I'm no dog!" too late he was already being pulled out the room by Marianna.

Allen was now haunted. He had to spend his entire time with Marianna the demon (Allen's new name for her) and this continued for months. One of his worst memories was when he was eating in the cafeteria when Marianna came up to him.

"Doggy-san"

"I'm not a dog much less yours" he said for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Hmph, that hurts"

_Ha-ha suck it up, just like that, PAYBACK IS THE LIFE!_

Mariana's eyebrow twitched.

"Well how about this payback"

Shit, he forgot about her enter mind ability she had.

"Wow!…what is the scent?"

"What scent?" He turned Chibi sniffing the air. He sniffed from left to right wondering what was the scent he was picking up.

She looked around to him, "Is that you doggy san, I think you need a bath"

And from out of nowhere (literally, nowhere) she pulled a barrel of water and soap with a huge brush and threw the Chibi form Allen into it and began washing sorry scrubbing/killing him.

"Gahhhh"

She shoved him again it the water. Was it Allen or was it her literal intention to actually remove the skin off his body

"gep mep oup!" his words were muffled by the soap and water.

Not only was there that time, but also,

"Here doggy san, your new bathroom"

She opened her hand in a 'ta da' gesture towards Allen

Allen turned around from carrying the heavy load in the science division to Marianna who was pointing over the corner at his 'new bathroom'.

He looked in the corner and the on the ground to see about 4 laid out newspaper

"M-M-Marianna-san" the things felt out his hand and he fell to the ground, He was now, officially robbed of his pride.

He no longer felt like h held the title:...human

* * *

"Wow he must have felt very bad" Lavi said

"Well…it's not like he's never been treated in humane before" He added

Allen head flashed over to Lavi giving him a long dead stare that scared Lavi until he almost shrieked.

"Well, she's just evil; they're both like, the bad family"

"Don't be foolish," Allen said, the aura over his head that seemed as if it won't disappear "that's the living devil and his demonic daughter"

"_Hehehehehe_, yea that's the AKA"Lavi answered laughing sheepishly while backing away from his friend.

* * *

"Well, what do you think?" Cross asked Marianna

"Sure why don't we" She replied smiling as she looked over to Komui

"Are you crazy? Obviously this is a level three demon!" he shouted pointing at Cross who had the mission paper in his hand.

"So" He replied in a matter-of-fact tone

"What's a level 3?" Marianna said interrupting

"The same thing as a level 1" He replied with a lot of sarcasm

"Oh" she said,_ she was Christina Columbus, a new discovery_

"Are you insane, how can you tell her that, its 10 times stronger than a level 1" Komui shouted

"The same thing as a level 1" he repeated ignoring Komui"

"Your ignoring me aren't you!"

"Did you hear something?" Mariana asked

"Nope, let's just take this paper sign our names and leave"

"YOUR TOTALLY BLOCKING ME OUT, DON'T LEAVE"

"There it is again" Mariana said scared ( note the father and daughter sarcasm)

"It might be a ghost"

"But Papa" she said sounding like a five year old. She pulled on Cross's jacket

"Let's go… and don't look back, you might become ugly" he said pushing her out the room a devilish grin dancing across his face.

EPIC SHOCK

"So what about Allen" Mariana asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Pfft my apprentice"

"Yep, the dog"

"He can tag along"

"So he'll be the dog?"

"Mhm"

"Yea, I'll be your student/daughter"

"So I guess I'm the master/teacher/father"

"Yep"

* * *

**Yea I'm so srry that its ridiculously short but plz bare i promise the other one will be better but plz do not fail to review**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**UNIVERSAL SWEETHEART LOVES REVIEWS**

**UNIVERSAL SWEETHEART EATS REVIEWS**

**MUNCH MUNCh MUNCH MUNCH**

**well except bad ones they taste like crap**


	4. A recipe for disaster

_**Chapter 4 hope u enjoy thanks for all the reviews but keep reviewing^^**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**A recipe for disaster**

"Its suppose to be here, the directions the man gave us leads to this warehouse" Marianna fingered her chin and looked around in the empty building.

According to the reports, A lot of demon had been in this area, plus, too many weird activities had occurred in the town which goes to prove that it was nothing more than a demon playground.

Cross looked in the huge place. It was big. It would take quite a time to search the area. But then again his apprentice could sniff them out with that eye of his. He dashed a glance back to Allen

"Hey start searching; you didn't come all the way here to carry all the baggage alone you know"

Allen went stark white.

_Why is this happening to me? I thought I got rid of this already, but it's like it came back to haunt me_. He was being used, he was being tormented, he was being deprived of his human rights.

Allen placed the three bags aside and started searching, looking around for a little while and then finally turned to cross.

"I don't sense anything"

Cross sighed. He turned to Marianna who gazed out in nothingness. She was obviously using her innocence.

"Anything?" He asked, awaiting her reply.

"Yes, three demons, 2 level 2 and a level 3, 750 miles away from our current point" She came out of her daze and smiled proudly at her father.

"You're so good my beautiful darling, unlike that useless sewer rat"

_Sewer rat? _

"Let's go, I can't wait to see your innocence, it must be quite interesting as Komui told me it was"

"You mean Dawn"

"ah-Yes but what about Crimson"

"Oh yea I forgot to tell you, the first time I saw you I didn't want you to know I had two Innocence so I lied and told you it was crimson"

"Why?" He paused in his steps

"Well, Crimson is the one I secialize in…"

"So what about Dawn?"

"I don't like it" she said with a pout

"Well…we'll work on Dawn, why don't you use it"

"Fine" she mumbled

"So those golden eyes"

"They are dawn" She answered looking up at him. "But enough about me, what's the name of your innocence"

"I have two, judgment and Maria, but you have two innocence just like me, it's very rare, but that's what you expect of beautiful and worthy beings" He walked pass Allen smiling with Marianna and absent-mindedly pushed him causing him to tumble with the bags. "Unlike certain 1-innocenced people"

They came up to an area that seemed like a totally abandoned town. Just as they walked a little further into the empty town, Allen's eye activated and his hand immediately transformed into a canon.

He fired directly at a house making a straight hit at a level one demon. There was a huge explosion accompanied by smoke. As the house crumbled it was revealed that there were five other demons coming out, but that wasn't all, the entire town in no time, was now being hovered by an entire army of level on demon.

Allen began firing leaving the bags behind him.

_I can't risk Marianna's safety, plus master wouldn't want her getting hurt. I'll just have to protect her, plus their level ones, no need to use my crown clown on them_

"Marianna get out of here, I'll hold them-"

….

He felt it, it was there, almost screaming out at him, he felt the dark cold aura slowly wrapping around him. He slowly turned his head around while it made a wooden creak sound as he came in contact with the source of the aura. He was now looking at his master who slowly took the cigar out of his mouth.

"Filth like you should perish!"

"F-f-f-f-f-f-f-filth?"

"Move. Away"

"y-yes master"

He shrunk under the overpowering figure with the blazing background of raging fire

"May I go now father?"

"Please do"

He sat on the suitcase next to the dead panned Allen.

Marianna walked up to the huge crowd of Demons.

"Now…"

She pulled back the bangs revealing her eyes.

"Dawn, activate"

Cross watched as her golden eyes began to gleam.

It was beautiful and then suddenly it seemed as if the entire 5 m range around her began to be affected by gravity. The dirt slowly started rising around her and it was almost as if the olecues in the air began vibrating, there was no doubting it. Her innocence was exceptional. He watched in awe and then, she opened her mouth once more,

"Let all creation come awake, and all destruction, wait for midnight"

Immediately Cross eyes opened at what was happening before him, the demons suddenly started turning into stone and fell from the sky crashing to the ground. Cross couldn't see it but Allen watched as the souls rose from the bodies and disappeared.

She walked over to her father who was still awed.

"Don't worry; Dawn doesn't turn people to stone"

"But isn't that what clearly happened" Cross asked a little curious.

"Yes, yes, but Dawn has to deal with the body control"

"Body Control?"

"Yup" she carried her bangs back down covering the golden eyes. "Dawn has the power to speak to the body so in other words it controls what the body does"

"But you can't control a body to turn to stone"

"I can't" she said confessing, "but Dawn can, it can control the body, to do three things"

"Turn to stone is one" he said folding his arms

"And the other two, is explode and melt" she hugged her dad, "Isn't it awesome!"

"More like deadly" Allen said under his breath in soliloquy.

Marianna looked at him with a devious smile

"Allen, how would you like to be a part of my rock collection?"

"n-no thank you" he said with a sweet drop while he repeatedly bowed slowly zooming away from her

"Hmph, thought so"

She rose off her dad who stood and flipped his hair and turned to the town and then to Marianna.

"What about those other 3 demons"

"They're far from gone"

He sighed

"Must have fled…weaklings, reminds me of my apprentice"

Allen gave him a death glare

_I'll kill you, I swear, I'll kill you one day_

…

"Yay your back! Did you enjoy yourself?" Komui asked

"Yup I really need to go to my room now; I'm kinda worn out from today's work"

"Oh I see that's okay" Komui replied with a broad smile

"Allen, Lenalee would like to speak to you"

"Eh, ah-sure"

He walked off leaving the two in the room

"So cross, anything you'd like to tell me"

"She has a good innocence, might not even be equip type"

"I know…" Komui said folding his arms over his chest

"You've seen it before?"

"Yes…when she was training" he answered

"Oh, but there is something that bothers me" Cross said to Komui

"What are you talking about?"

He inhaled from the cigarette

"The other innocence, the one she used to control both of me and Allen that enables her to enter your mind to read memories and thoughts?"

"Yes, the one I saw today was dawn, it controls the body"

Komui straightened his glasses, "And the second one… Crimson? That's the one your that controls the mind"

Marianna lit the three candles and sat before them in her dark room.

The candle light began dancing in the darkness as the silence filled her room

_This is perfect, no one to annoy me and no one to interrupt; now I can finally do this, especially since I've finally seen him_

"We can't trust Crimson" Cross said speaking his mind loud and confident

"I know…with an innocence like that, she can read whatever your thinking"

"Exactly" Cross said sitting down

"It's good against Millennium Earl priceless in battle in we come against him or a Noah, but, how can we handle it among ourselves", Komui sat around his desk and folding his hands, "That innocence of hers poses both as a threat and an ally"

Allen walked along the corridors.

"Lenaee wasn't even calling me, Komui must have wanted me out the room" He pouted. "Well I surley am tired, maybe I should invite Mari- chan to come and have dinner in the cafeteria with me"

He smiled

Wait that sounded like a date! No, I'm only doing this because we both went on a mission and we both got back tired, plus, I'm already close to where her room is.

He made a couple turns and finally came up at her room door, it wasn't closed but slightly opened, so he decided to push it.

"Hey Mari-chan do you wanna grab-"

He stood there

Looking at her

She was frozen

He was staring

"PERVERT!"

She flung the book in his face and finished pulling the shirt over her head. The completely flushed Allen got up and looked at her

"Sorry I only wanted to go grab some food"

"Oh, then why didn't you say so silly?"

She walked out her room door and closed it behind her, walking down the hall next to Allen aiding to the swell on the side of his head

_Lucky, it's a good thing I hurried and put everything away and deal with that, for all I know if he found out, it would only be a recipe for disaster._

* * *

**_Please review so i can know what ya think_**


End file.
